


Enjoyment (Drabble)

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Take this, as an apology, brohm, for not being more active, heates makeout session, short fic, with toonz and del in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Bryce isn't letting his computer get in the way of some enjoyment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, the shitty author who hasn't posted anything in a month is back.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry, guys, a lot has been going on lately, and I found myself not wanting/ not having anything to write. I'm hoping this helps me get back into the swing of things, so please, take this drabble as a peace offering for my lack of work.
> 
> Enjoy :3

   

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Bryce struggled with the buttons on Ryan's shirt, fingers clumsy and working too fast as he tried to take the thing off. He eventually opted for just pulling it off, and Ryan let him, afterwards busying himself with leaving as many marks on the younger's neck as possible.

He pulled wanton noises from the blonde, and it only pushed him further into his current state of lust and desire, his own hands taking the time to strip Bryce of his purple shirt, throwing it to lay next to his own discarded garment.

Bryce moved slightly to free himself from the cords that had become tangled at his feet, letting the brunette pull him closer to his relentless touching.

Ryan smiled as his boyfriend moved his head to the side, allowing him access to the smooth skin that looked ever so touchable and tempting to him, and he had no complaints as he bit down on the area where neck met shoulder, eliciting a small gasp from the taller.

It sent a shockwave of pleasure through Bryce's body, shivers traveling up and down his spine as proof to his feelings. He let himself bask in the warmth of Ryan's touches and love, momentarily losing track of place and time.

Ryan had Bryce's earlobe in between his teeth when he noticed the sounds emitting from Bryce's headphones that rested neatly on the table, along with his reflection in the camera, and he cursed inwardly, but continued his ministrations, ignoring the two familiar southern laughs that made their way towards his ears.

His hands were on Bryce's bare hips, rubbing small circles on the skin that made the blonde erupt in goosebumps. Ryan's kisses paused for a second, and Bryce was confused, but his voice made the younger all too aware of their current situation.

"Brycey~"

Ryan received a small noise that meant he was listening, and, in between heated kisses and love bites, he managed to get out the sentence, "Camera and Discord are active."

Bryce didn't even bother turning around, he kept one hand in Ryan's hair, pulling slightly as Ryan sucked on the juncture of his neck, and reached his other hand back behind him, trying to find the button that would shut his whole computer off.

He moved his hand around his equipment aimlessly, struggling to find the "Off" button, small moans escaping his throat with every touch of Ryan's lips on his skin.

He finally managed to find the button, fingers pushing on it and smiling as he listened to the fading whirring of his set up, mixed in with Ryan's small noises that had him aching for more.

Ryan smiled against his jaw, loving the fact that, when enjoying something, Bryce wouldn't let anything get in his way.

He made it undeniably clear as his foot kicked the computer room door shut and he brought Ryan onto the floor with him, pushing more cords out of the way and pulling his lover's body on top of his own.

He took one look into Ryan's lust filled eyes before meeting him halfway for a passionate kiss, letting his fingers trail up and down his brunette's bare back, reveling in the feeling of Ryan's hand on his hip.

What would ensue next were hours of undeniable enjoyment and a message on Bryce's discord from Delirious, thanking him for shutting off his computer mid makeout.


End file.
